


Danganronpa IF: The Return of Hope

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Series: Danganronpa Hope's Return [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Tradgey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: After the discovering Mukuro and Junko's plan to kill off the rest of the students the last surviving members managed to escape the school that was everyone except Makoto Naegi who was kidnapped by Enoshima's forces. The other 5 students instead finding a Future Foundation ready to help them they found the organization in shambles. The few surviving members were not able fight the Ultimate Despair due the Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Hope being held captive.(This is a world where Chisa Yukizome was an Ultimate Despair and managed to destory future foundation. Also Mukuro Ikusaba is still alive.)





	1. Black Hope and White Hope

* * *

Makoto Naegi felt the hand of a familiar person push him. It was the Ultimate Despair, Kazuizchi Souda previously known as the Ultimate Mechanic. 

Kazuichi said, "Hey Naegi what do you think Junko-kun will say when I bring you as a little present to her." Makoto stayed silent knowing if he spoke it wouldn't end well. He walked into the delivery truck that was taking him to Enoshima. Kazuichi walked to the front of the truck. Two of the guards armed with machine guns walked into the truck when suddenly Kazuichi screamed. The other guards were running in all directions. The two guards near him took their machine guns and began to fire randomly in fear. Then with two gunshots the two guards fell blood pouring out of their heads. Standing on the delivery truck another person stood on the truck holding what looked to be two pistols. 

Makoto stared at him in terror and asked, "Are you going to k-k-kill me t-too?" The person climbed down from the truck and stood there. 

The person, "Makoto Naegi, I'm not here to kill, but to deliver you to what is left of Future Foundation." 

* * *

 

 


	2. The Remants of Hope

* * *

Kyouko Kirigiri continued to play the security tape over and over in disbelief. She watched as one person took down all those Monokuma Terrorists. She and the other 4 students from class 78 had come into the help and joined with a group once known as Future Foundation. Though they haven't been able to fight the Ultimate Despairs because Makoto Naegi is being held captive. Now because of this person the group now known as Remnants of Hope can fight once again. There was no way to identify the person because his face was covered by a hood. He wore a hoodie, with a strange insignia, that was unzipped, a backpack, a bullet proof vest under the hoodie, cargo pants, black gloves, and tennis shoes. The visible weapons consisted of two dual automatic pistols, a sniper rifle, a spear, and two knives.

Byakuya Togami who happened to be with her inquired, "Why do you continue to watch the tape of Naegi being freed." Togami sipped from a teacup in his hand.

Kirigiri took a minute to compose herself and said, "Because I can't believe one person took down a group of Monokuma Terrorists." Togami nods his head but stays silent continuing to sip the tea. Kirigiri once again hit the play button and watched the video. 

Hagakure walked into the room the two Ultimates were standing in and said, "Um... Leader Tengan would like us to go to the meeting room.

* * *

 

Makoto stood still as the person from before stood in front of him unlocking the bindings for him. Once the bindings were released the person stepped back. He spun around and proceeded to walk away

Makoto asked, "What's your name?" 

The boy stopped and said, "Just call me 'Blade'." He spun around to face the Ultimate Hope, and looked at him. Makoto then watched him scan the area and then pulled off the hood that once covered his face. This revealed a rather not al face compared to what Makoto was expecting to see. He thought he was going to see a battle scarred face with like tattoos. He had pure white hair, one green eye and one blue eye, and other than that a rather normal face. He the turned back around and continued to walk away. 

When Makoto still didn't move, Blade said, "Well if you want to be captured by Ultimate Despair be my guest." At this Makoto quickly followed the man. Once again to Makoto's surprise he wasn't sneaking around. 

Blade stopped and said, "Before we move into a populated area I would like you to pull up your hood so you are not reconized." Makoto followed the instructions given to him and then the two started off again. Makoto couldn't tell the amount of his weapons but guessed more than what he could see. As they walked through the bustling crowds in the streets no one seemed to care about the amount of weapons he had. Other than that there were a few other people with weapons. Eventually Blade turned into an alleyway took off his spear. He dropped it into a dumpster and than zipped up his hoodie. This concealed the rest of his weapons, with exception to the sniper, so now he looked more normal. After this he then hid the two weapons under some garbage bags. He then pulled a case out from behind the dumpster and placed the sniper inside.

Makoto asked, "Hey why are you getting rid of that." He then pointed to where the spear was laying in the trash can.

Blade responded with, "Not a required asset." He closed the case and slung it over his back. 

* * *

 

Souda Kazuichi could almost feel Junko's anger seeping through the computer. He reported the attack on the transport and she was pissed. 

Junko said pissed, "Kazuichi... You had one fuckin job and you failed. You know what caused this failure was a attacker who can point and gun shoot it." 

Kazuichi stuttered in fear, "He killed all of the men who tried to shoot him." Behind him he could hear fellow Ultimate Despairs Gundam Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind laughing. 

Junko said, "Well on his clothing did he have symbol of a circle with a sword sitting in it." Kazuichi nodded and Junko's face moved to annoyance. 

He heard her mutter, "Dammit that Blade guy is back to being a pain in my ass." Blade was a name that was weel known throughout Ultimate Despair. Junko constantly metioned him being a pain in the ass. The other Despairs had tried every method of tracking and revealing him but he always seemed one step ahead. Not even the Ultimate Talent, Izuru Kamukura could find him. He was like a ghost leaving no trace he was there. It seemed however after Kazuichi captured Makoto Naegi he went quiet. 

Kazuichi said, "Ma'am I'm pouring all my resources into finding Naegi and this attacker." Junko just looked at him coldly and hung up.

* * *

 

 


	3. Hope or Despair

* * *

Makoto Naegi quickly followed Blade and surprised no one reconized his clothes. He grabbed Blade as they turned into another alleyway. 

Makoto said, "Okay if you want me to trust you you need to tell me somethings on why your helping me and fighting Enoshima. Are you a member of Future Foundation? What is your real name? Why were those Monokmua Terrorists scared of you?" Blade turned towards Makoto realized that the True Ultimate Hope was serious. 

Blade said, "Okay so I'm not a member of the Remants of Hope or what used to be Future Foundation. The Monokuma Terrorists are scared of me because I have attacked Ultimate Despair many times before. My real name is..... Taiki Hayato, previous Ultimate Ninja. That was before I joined the Blade Project or Ultimate Warrior Project." 

Makoto Naegi confused said, "The Ultimate Warrior Project?" 

Hayato said, "Not long after the creation of Izuru Kamukura the Ultimate Talent. The goverment authorized a project to creat someone who could fight Izuru and win. I agreed to the terms because I had no where else to go. They began to give me all this drugs and other stuff," Taiki then pulled out a glass bottle containing a orange liquid and a sryinge with green liquid, then continued, "The orange is meant to increase my brain speed, which already has super anaylsis. And the green is meant to finish the experiment, but is unlike orange a permanent affect and only to be used if I get into a fight with Izuru Kamukura." 

Makoto asked, "Why do you fight Junko Enoshima do you believe in hop that much." 

Hayato replied, "No I don't follow Hope or Despair. I believe in balance between the two. I hold a personal grudge against Enoshima and if you did what she did I would fight you as well." Makoto Naegi nodded sorta understanding the boy a little more. 

* * *

 

Enoshima looked at her sister who was gathering weaponary for her newest mission. 

Enoshima snidely said, "This is big mission for a useless failure like you are you sure you got this?" 

Mukuro Ikusaba said, "I'm fine if your so worried why not send Kamukura?" 

Enoshima said, "Because then it would be to easy." Mukuro nodded and left the room to where the helicopter was supposed to pick her up. 

* * *

 

The all main leaders of the Remants of Hope, Byakuya Togami, Kyouko Kirigiri, Kazuo Tengan, Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura, Ando Ruruka, and Seiko Kimura all sat around a table. 

Ruruka said, "I don't why we need this Naegi kid or whatever." 

Munakata tired of Ruruka said, "Once again Makoto Naegi has the whole world almost at his command. He is the reason Ultimate Despair has been having problem. The entire world calls him the 'True Ultimate Hope'." 

Thier leader Tengan said, "Naegi has the power to spur people into action.  Also I believe that the person who saved him is the only other person that has caused Ultimate Despair trouble Blade." Tengan then pulled out a file with the Hope's Peak Academy and Government seal on it. Each of the leaders of the Remants looked through the file.

Kimura asked, "How do we know he'll want to fight Kamukura though." 

Togami said, "Because this plebian is like a computer. Once you put in the program or activate it. He will mindlessly pursue the goal." 

Kirigiri replied, "Well it seems that he isn't going after Kamukura directly. I'll bet he is trying to lure out Kamukura." 

* * *

 

Taiki Hayato lead Makoto Naegithrough the maze of alleyways. He promised Naegi he would take him to the Remants of Hope, but he had no idea where they were. He felt the pain of this weighing down and he stopped. 

Naegi asked, "Why are we stopping?" 

Taiki said, "Truth is Naegi I have no idea how to to get a hold of the Remants of Despair." 

Naegi replied, "Don't worry we'll find them together." This caused Taiki to smile, and realized that the rumors were really true. He could instill hope in anyone.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering what do think of a Danganronpa Persona crossover?


End file.
